To Whom It May Concern
by Shadaliya
Summary: No one else is with you. You are all alone. These obstacles you face, they are not as simple as you think they may be. That's not the only thing. The farther you go, with every second passing, will you dare to find the secret behind everything? Choose. Yet someone may be watching each step you take.
1. Chapter 1

You wake up, inside a cave you have never been to before. You only have a compass, and a single torch, giving a bit of light when you equip it.

You research your location. The compass is not pointing towards your home. Instead, it leads you farther and farther away from where you think you want to go to, and closer to somewhere that is the opposite.

Behind you, is a wall of endless stone bricks, mossy. It soon led to a bedrock layer. Beyond that, an entrance to the Void. No way to travel in that direction. Start forward.

The tunnels of emotionless, dull, stone ran smoothly, never running into a crossroads.

You eventually get to a dead end. You find a letter, dusty, slightly torn, but unwanted on the floor.

You pick it up, and read it.

_To whom it may concern,_

_You stumbled upon a realm, its thin layer of fantasy so vast, it conceals the dangers within. With luck, you may find yourself still standing. But do not dare to fall._

_I have gone into hiding. I fear my time is limited. I will send more messages to you, hoping that you will see that we were searching in darkness this entire time._

_Choose to go forward, or start over again. Both would end the same way, yet the second option is safer, but you would not see. However, if you go forward, you will find what we've all been looking for. You will finally understand._

_But be warned. The farther you dare to explore in order to see everything, the more watched you will be. _

_Stay vigilant. And do not go back._

_Beware the man they call Herobrine. _

Unlike the rest of the words written in black, the name was scrawled with a dark red. It was underlined, a glowing white line, providing a dim, but eerie, light.

You look up from the letter. The dead end is no longer there, replaced by another tunnel.

You keep the message. Start walking, and do not stop.

You whistle a tune to fill the empty silence. Your steps echo off the walls quietly.

Do not look behind you.


	2. Chapter 2

You walk forward.

Everything was still eerily silent, except the sound of your steps.

Crash. Pieces flew everywhere.

You remember it like it was yesterday. It no longer makes a sound, the beautiful music it once played now gone.

A thought one could take, if you could only imagine.

Your torch glows with a slightly weaker light.

Oh, the joy, the fear, the sadness. The happiness, the anger, the envy, the embarrassment, the longing.

Every emotion inside seems to push against your mind's will, to let them all out at once.

The anger at your foolishness, the sadness of what was lost, the fear of what lies ahead.

But the longing… that longing threatens to overwhelm you, as well as every negative emotion. It could be anything and everything you want back–

It is too late. You have already made your decision. Whether you choose to regret it will come later. Now, you need focus. The life you want to get back to will be your reward.

Stop. Pieces of torn paper sat on the ground. You feel sorry for it. It is not its fault for being this way.

You arrange them so that they form the message they were set to deliver.

_To whom it may concern,_

_I do hope wherever you are, you are safe. It's more fortunate than what I face._

_Anyway, every time I try to save another person, in hopes they will see the danger they are in, they always laugh and call me crazy._

_I am not crazy. Those same people disappeared a week later, and never were found. _

_Loved ones would trust your word. Real friends. Real family. _

_But you'll ALWAYS have a time when the moment is urgent. And no one listens._

_I hope you'll be blessed enough to keep going._

You keep the papers, despite the appearance to most would have scoffed and walked away. But you keep it out respect. Out of pity.

It might as well have felt comforted, as you placed in your inventory, a new home in exchange for its information.

A small feeling of amusement flutters inside yourself as you thought about it, and a small smile is what you manage.

The smile faded. The torch dims slightly. Perhaps you know what you have gotten yourself into.


End file.
